


Granted

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: trope_bingo, Consensual Infidelity, Forbidden, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions Other Pairings, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry grants Lucius Birthday wish.





	Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught on Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834833) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 



> This started as a wee drabble for Daily Deviant. My Witch drew for it. This answers the question: Who recorded it.

Harry was happy to receive and accept the invitation to the older man's party. If for no other reason than to piss off Draco.

Well, that _had_ been his thought at the time. Now, as he stands in the small alcove overlooking the party, he had to wonder if it had been all that good of an idea.

Sure, the food and the wine were wonderful, but he didn't truly know anyone present and was more than a little lonely, if he were to be honest, if only to himself.

"Are you not enjoying the party?" a familiar voice asked.

"Lucius, Happy Birthday," the younger man managed to say without too much squeak.

He older man raised his eyebrow and nodded before asking, again, "Is the party not to your liking? Perhaps you were expecting more fanfare?"

Harry let out a bark of laughter. "I see you have been listening to Snape, again."

"One tends to lend an ear to the people we label as friends."

"Touché, I suppose, that I was expecting a touch... snootier. You must know that your son told everyone of the elegance you were putting up for your birthday. To find Chocolate Ganache Cake and Gelato as the main treat, well, it was a pleasant surprise. Though, your guests do leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"I am glad you approve of the treats. Though, I am surprised you recognized it as Gelato, even Draco and his crew called it ice cream," he said blandly, looking at his son in obvious distaste.

"I may not have been raised with a silver spoon up my arse, but I can differentiate qualities of food. That was the one thing my Aunt strived for. Quality over quantity, not that her obese husband or son appreciated the efforts. It was the only thing she and I bonded over. If I was not helping her in the kitchen, I was useless and a freak," he explained.

"She sounds... lovely."

"She sounds like a screeching harpy, but she had _some_ good in her," he said bluntly.

Lucius let out a loud bark of laughter. Before pulling looking around and composing himself. "Would you care to join me, in my Study?"

"After you," was the only thing he could think of saying.

Harry was well and truly lost after the fourth, or was it the fifth, turn. Still, he dared to explore deeper into the Snakes' den.

When they entered the Study, Harry raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I wasn't expecting something so, Gryffindor in color."

Lucius gave a quick burst of laughter. "The Malfoy family shame. My Great-Great Grandfather was a Gryffindor. He built this manor and this was _his_ study. Though as I get older, I find myself drawn to certain Gryffindor... qualities."

The young man stilled and looked at the other man through his thick lashes. "Do you know what I am having difficulties with?" he asked instead of tackling the flirtations of the other man.

"The inability to hide your blush?" the blond taunted.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No, my problem is that I have no idea what to get for the man, who has everything."

"Oh, I think we can figure something out," Lucius whispered as he unclasped and pushed his robes off his shoulders.

Neither could fully say how they wound up naked, as neither of the men could remember parting long enough to pull off Harry's jumper. Nor where their pants had disappeared to.

Lucius wasn't one to let a golden opportunity pass him by. When they broke apart, he snagged Harry's glasses and set them on his head. Then, to be a festive and contrary man, he conjured party hats on their heads. 

Harry tossed an orb similar to a Rememberall in the corner of the room. Of course, rather than glowing to remind you of something, it 'recorded' everything and could be played back at the owner's whim.

Lucius spun Harry around, did a quick lubrication spell on the young man's ass and began to finger the tight pucker open. As he pushed his second finger in he asked, "Are you having a good time yet?" 

"Things are certainly looking up," Harry panted as he pushed back in time with the wicked fingers opening him.

"I wonder what your little Gryffindor cronies would think of you being buggered by a snake," the older man pondered as he lined up his cock and pushed into the welcoming heat.

"That I've lost my mind. What would your wife say to you buggering a Gryffindor? You're the one who is married," Harry panted as Lucius fucked into him without pause.

"I am aware, Mr. Potter. What has that, have to do with this?" He inquired as he sped up his thrusts.

"Narcissa will get mad. Won't she?" he inquired. He knew that he would be jealous and mad if he were in her position.

Lucius snorted and fucked him even harder, chasing his orgasm. "She gave me her permission before the party started. She is far more interested in my money, than my anatomy. Currently, she is in the company of a certain, Miss Brown. I am sure that they are keeping each other entertained."

Harry pushed back and met the powerful thrusts even as he shook his head. "This is still so wrong."

He laughed joyously, "My dear boy, this is _my_ birthday, and I shall fuck whomever I wish, however I wish. Especially you."

Harry could only moan in response. Who was he to deny a birthday wish? Especially when it felt so good. He didn’t care that he was the Golden Boy and Lucius a Death Eater. The heart (and body) did not look at things like that. Besides, this would not be their last liaison, not if he had any say in it. Perhaps he could talk to Narcissa about making her husband easier to access. Harry was sure he could arrange a few places where she could meet-up with Lavender... and more places where he could record Lucius fucking him stupid.

Harry reached back and threaded his fingers through those long lock and pulled as Lucius pulled an orgasm from him, his cock completely untouched. "We should do this again," he managed to say once he had caught his breath. He loved the feel of that glorious cock twitching as the man came in his arse.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Have you ever been to France? I have a villa there and I find myself suddenly craving a crepe."

"Give me a time and place to meet, and I will gladly follow you. What are the chances of you fucking me atop of the Arc de Triomphe?"

"Perhaps, we can do it under the next full moon. Would that be agreeable, Mr. Potter?"

"Call me Harry, and it sounds perfect." Harry couldn’t stop smiling once they split up and rejoined the party; and why would he stop smiling? He could feel his lover's come slide down his leg and they already had plans for a date. In Paris no less.

~Fin~


End file.
